


lach·ry·mose

by falseintrospective (BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse)



Series: writing assignments [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Innocence, Mild Blood, Murder, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/falseintrospective
Summary: Mary had bit her lip and crept out of her room, her tiny feet making no noise on the carpeted hallway. When she finally come to a stop in front of mommy’s door, she saw the edge of mommy’s bed because the door wasn’t shut all the way. Mommy was always so concerned with keeping the windy drafts of their old house out of their bedrooms, that it seemed odd to Mary that her mommy left her bedroom door open. She had turned to look back at the open window, trying to make some type of connection.





	lach·ry·mose

**Author's Note:**

> another old writing assignment

 

Mary frowned, pouting at the sticky feeling of the syrup as it seeped between her toes. Mr. Button’s fluffy tail had tickled her nose and caused her to sneeze herself awake from an unremembered dream. She’d tried to go back to sleep, but then she heard mommy’s alarm going off in her bedroom and Mary knew she would be in soon enough to get her up. She shifted around in her bed for a few minutes, waiting for the inevitable knock and the appearance of mommy’s pretty face. 

Mary had waited for so long, like a whole hour, but when mommy didn’t open her door, she eventually climbed down from her new big girl bed. She liked her bed, a present from mommy on Mary’s third birthday last week. Mommy always told her to never wander the house, that she would come to Mary’s room every night and help her go potty, so she didn’t wet the bed, and that mommy would let her know when it was time to come out for breakfast. Mary didn’t want to disobey mommy, but she was never late before.  

She had carefully pushed open the bedroom door, peeking her head around the side and glancing up and down the hallway. It looked the same, lit up by the early morning light drifting in from the window at the end of the hall. Mommy always liked to open up the blue curtains, saying that the best way to start a day was with sunshine. The curtains were swaying, the wind from the open window blasting through the opening. Mary had scrunched up her nose, her head tilting in confusion. Mommy only opened the curtains in the morning, not the window.

Mary had bit her lip and crept out of her room, her tiny feet making no noise on the carpeted hallway. When she finally come to a stop in front of mommy’s door, she saw the edge of mommy’s bed because the door wasn’t shut all the way. Mommy was always so concerned with keeping the windy drafts of their old house out of their bedrooms, that it seemed odd to Mary that her mommy left her bedroom door open. She had turned to look back at the open window, trying to make some type of connection.

She had cautiously pushed it open and wondered inside the dark room, only to end up stepping in something wet and sticky. She looked down at the floor now, pouting at the stickiness squishing between her toes. Mommy’s room was dark, none of the natural light from the hallway reaching it, but Mary could still make out mommy asleep in her bed, a brown syrup pooling around the bed covers.

Mary blinked, her toes squishing the syrupy liquid between them, staring inquisitively at the brown substance. It smelled faintly sharp in the room, something Mary was unfamiliar with. She squinted her eyes at the sticky substance, biting her lip in contemplation. It looked an awful lot like the chocolate syrup Charlie, her bestest friend, was always covered in. Charlie loved sundaes and always told Mary in great detail that there was nothing better than ice cream and chocolate syrup. Mary had never gotten close enough to the syrup to taste or smell it, but it sounded like it would look so good covering ice cream. 

Mommy was really strict about eating anything in your bed, always saying that if you want to eat something it had to be at the table. Mommy also only allowed Mary to have sweets once a week, and never anything chocolate. Charlie’s mother allowed her something sweet after every dinner meal, which wasn’t even fair. Mary got sweet fruit bars bought from the grocery store; Charlie got big sundaes topped with all sorts of things Mary has never been allowed to try. Mary glared at her, her forehead scrunching, upset that mommy would eat ice cream and chocolate syrup and not share it with her. It wasn’t fair that mommy could break the rules, but that she couldn’t.

Mary let out a rush of breath, frustrated that she had missed out on the sweet treat. She made her way over to her mommy, trying to avoid the dropped syrup on the carpet. She poked mommy’s cheek lightly, hoping to wake her up and ask her whether or not there was any more sundae supplies. When mommy didn’t stir, Mary tried poking her harder and then shoving at her shoulder.

Mommy never twitched, so Mary figured she must’ve been really tired. Mary remembered being really sleepy after she ate a whole bunch of food at Grandma GG’s house during Thanksgiving. She turned to face mommy’s nightstand instead and started pressing buttons on the beeping alarm clock.  Mary wasn’t sure which button turned it off, but she’d seen mommy pressing at it once when Mary had gone to the circus with Charlie and gotten scared by the elephants. Mommy let her sleep in her big bed and even let Mary decide what to make for breakfast. 

She finally pushed the button that stopped the beeping and Mary looked to see if the lack of sound would startle mommy awake. When nothing happened, Mary gave up, turning away from mommy and heading towards the door. Mary paused, taking a longing glance at the chocolate syrup around mommy. Could she possibly just get a little taste of the sweet treat? She took a step towards the pool when suddenly her mommy let out a sleepy gargle, causing Mary to jump. With wide eyes, Mary turned and silently wiped her feet on the green carpet in the room. If mommy saw chocolate footprints leading back to Mary’s room, she would know Mary had left her room and went into mommy’s room without permission. 

Mary made sure to shut the door until only the edge of mommy’s bed was in sight from the hallway. She made her way back towards her room and frowned when she didn’t feel a cool breeze hit her. She turned back to the window and found it closed. Mary stared for a few seconds, trying to understand, before she shook her head and shrugged to herself. Mommy said they lived in an old house that was always doing what it wanted. Maybe the window had fallen shut while Mary was trying to wake mommy up. She skipped her way back to her room and tried her best to quietly shut her door. She made a running leap for her bed and giggled lightly when she jumped and bounced onto it. She took Mr. Button’s arm and pulled both herself and her teddy bear underneath the covers.

Mary heard a thumping sound coming from the direction she had just left, and she grinned. Mommy must have woken up when Mary shut her bedroom door. The telltale sound of the window being opened made her feel giddy. Mommy would come in and ask Mary if she’d left the room and closed the window, and Mary could tell her she’d seen the chocolate syrup on her bed. Maybe she could convince mommy to not punish her for leaving the room, but instead to give Mary some of the illusive treat. Her door suddenly swung open and Mary grinned, gap toothed smile on full display.

"Mommy!"

 


End file.
